


Drabbles

by ForeverTumbling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lusus, Poetry, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverTumbling/pseuds/ForeverTumbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random poetry on Homestuck :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double Rainbow

Double Rainbow,   
Drink Some Faygo,   
Sitting By The Sea,  
Wishing You Were With Me,

I'm There Every Day,  
My Skin Still Gray,  
I Still Sitting Here,  
Hoping For You To Come Near,

I'm Older Now,  
But I Still Come Down,  
My Eyes On The Blue,  
Still Wishing For You.


	2. Being Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one :\/

I tried to be the leader,  
And keep us all alive,  
But the only thing I was successful at,  
Was watching you all die,  
I thought I could save you,  
But I guess it was all a lie,  
I started out a savior,  
And ended up a failure,  
Sorry you had to die.


End file.
